<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stevineltober Prompts (2020) by RaspPassion_Tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804908">Stevineltober Prompts (2020)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspPassion_Tea/pseuds/RaspPassion_Tea'>RaspPassion_Tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(at least theres that), F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Other, Pining, Stevineltober, Stevineltober 2020, arts and crafts, but at least theyre dumb together, dumb idiots being dumb, okay i lied there is some, these are all just gonna be pure unadulterated fluff sorry not sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspPassion_Tea/pseuds/RaspPassion_Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year again, Stevineltober!! With me still being insanely attached to this ship and probably never stopping and with me *still* not being able to draw, I'll keep all the prompts I've written here</p><p>Again, not everyday will be written but most of them will be (hopefully)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel &amp; Steven Universe, Spinel/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 3: Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lovely to see you all again a year later. I'd say starting off with something as simple as pining was fitting, please enjoy :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steven Universe doesn’t have a favorite season. After all, it would be difficult to choose one that stands out from the rest, as they all have something different and unique to offer. Winter was refreshing as it was a truly cold time of year and would rid of old greenery that would swiftly die off, as if hitting a reset button over everything for a fresh start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spring, being that fresh start, was a perfect storm, literally. The snow transitioned to rain that would revive the previous dead crops and said rain would help warm up the previously cold environment for the new warmer one. It was like a long hallway from one door to the next; not much went on in that room, but it prepped you enough for what was next to come afterward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summer was an all time favorite for all people. The weather was at its warmest, you could go out to do whatever you want whenever you want, and a sense of serenity fell over everything. Really, it was no surprise why a majority always look forward to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it went back to Fall. Fall was always beautiful, what with how the sky was starting to change colors, and the leaves also changing into vibrant warm colors before coating the ground in an almost artistic way. Really, Steven could say Fall could be considered his favorite season. It may sound trite and ridiculously on brand for him, but the atmosphere of change made everything seem right, almost reassuring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In retrospect, it seems obvious now that Spinel would be positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>smitten</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a while since they got to abide with each other in person, at least a few months. Enough time for their surroundings to really look like a classic Fall setting. And when Spinel warped down, practically skipping out of the garden area to meet Steven in his beach house…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, the amount of anxiety was almost too much to retell.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… probably should’ve remembered to tell her beforehand.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But hey, in almost no time she had a complete turnabout once he really got her to calm down enough to hear him clearly at least. They may have spent the day indoors, but it was still as enjoyable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It still didn’t prepare him the next day when he heard her stretching high enough to grab more leaves off of trees to make one huge pile that almost went higher than his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, they had an even more enjoyable day than yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinel having processed everything prior and accustomed to the change in scenery seemed much happier exploring (and playing in, though she’d never admit it out loud) the sudden environment change. Though, it didn’t stop her from pointing out another one of life's inconsistencies.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really, it’s almost criminal how stunning everything looks for a seasoning where everything decides to practically simultaneously cave in on itself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>...He may’ve had to correct her about it’s wording, but that’s besides the point. He could see where she was coming from, but she was just being a tad bit dramatic, even by Spinel standards, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Steven wanted to show Spinel how truly beautiful living things could be in Fall, despite it being a season where things go to die (again, literally). At the very least, it gave Steven the idea to show Spinel even more of what it all had to offer, And he knew just the place where that living thing was.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“How come we’re out so deep?” Spinel asked, almost tripping over a pile of leaves. “No offense, Sheik, but I think you kinda overachieved with this “surprise” you wanted to show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently they were a little ways away from Beach City in the forest area, noticeably deeper than anyone usually goes. Unless you’re Steven, who’s been out here countless times before and knows exactly what lays back here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, we’re almost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just playfully rolled her eyes and did a couple roundoffs forward in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last one, she jumped back up and was frozen at what stood before her. The most gigantic tree she’s ever seen before, making her let out the most gigantic gasp her mouth could allow her to stretch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re called pine trees,” Steven walked up to her as he began to explain, “They’re probably one of the most deviceful trees. They grow really tall, or can grow extremely short, they can grow anywhere, anytime, and they even survive Fall. Not to mention they smell really nice-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back around to see Spinel had somehow discreetly stretched far enough to completely disappear into the trees thick bush of pine needles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Uh,” he chuckled a bit, then cupped his hands over his mouth to shout, ‘What do you think!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cartoonishly, she stuck her head out, stray leaves sticking in her hair. “Y’know, before I thought to myself, ‘gee, this whole Fall thing couldn’t possibly get even better could it?’ And then you come at me with THIS!? I’ve never even seen something grow this large in the Garden! Steven you’re amazing, I love you, I love you, I love you!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven smiled as he heard Spinel do her signature laugh, clearly having a ball with the ginormous tree specimen. He knew she’d like something like this, especially after such a long time of what Fall offered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me,” Spinel interrupted his thought train, hanging her legs from a branch, her eyes clearly sparkling in excitement, “How tall is it gonna grow? If it’s an Earth tree it’ll be really tall right? Like, it’s already kinda reachin’ the stars, but it can go farther. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spinel. I’m not letting you try to stretch yourself all the way to Homeworld from the trees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinel stuck out her tongue and promptly threw a pinecone at Steven before descending deeper into the tree. He didn’t mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aren't I so funny?? :)))))<br/>Real talk though, I hope you enjoyed it! Honestly, I don't remember where I got the idea for "lol pining = pine tree", but I hope it was enjoyable nonetheless</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 7: Arts and Crafts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually had another prompt in the works that's a few day before this one, but my family's making a big change lately. And the story's been giving me a a hard time, even more than the ugly crying prompt from last year :')))  <br/>So, I decided to complete this one first so you all don't know that I'm dead and I don't hate myself forever (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steven can at least say that the first thing he expected to see when he came upstairs was something crazy. At this point he’d expect nothing less. Seeing his suitcase neatly laid upon his neatly made bed in the neatly kept environment, however, struck him by surprise. Even if Spinel was nowhere to be found, the way everything continued to blend together in normality </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it all made sense once he opened it up to grab his phone, but was instead met with Spinel shapeshifted as small as possible, charmingly laid atop his hair brush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven just sighed and silently held his hand out for Spinel to climb on, bringing her on top of his bed as he pulled out a stool to sit on in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Come on, Spinel,” He gestured to her tiny form, “Talk to me </span>
  <em>
    <span>normally.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as she bashfully, yet slowly, grew up to her normal size (debatable on the “normal” part, as she seemed quite smaller), chewing on her thumb with a frown on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s sad how he wasn’t caught off guard at seeing her trying to sneak off with him on his trip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week earlier, when Spinel had come to visit him, she came earlier than she usually had, catching him off guard. He was a bit irked that Spinel had failed to communicate with him properly (</span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>) but was used to it. He didn’t even have that much time to spend with her anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He told her a few days later that him, the Gems, his dad, and Connie would be away for about a month to oversee a new project Little Homeworld would be expanding on about a few hundred miles away. He tried to break it to her gently since she still suffered from an intense fear of abandonment (specifically with people she knew well), and him leaving with no form of communication with her would only amplify those anxieties, no doubt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, she didn’t seem as terrified with him leaving. She was no doubt shocked at the idea, but besides a heavy sigh and a forlorn “...Okay”, she didn’t seem… </span>
  <em>
    <span>as</span>
  </em>
  <span> troubled with the idea? The whole week Steven tried to talk to Spinel about it, but she would brush it off and tell him she’d find a way to cope, and that she just wanted to enjoy doing things with her partner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven let it go for the time being, yet he had planned to try and talk to her one last time, and give her something to make her feel a little better once it was time to head off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he came back to see Spinel gone, ruining his original plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then he found her burrowed in his suitcase, reawakening his original plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>...It truly was the weirdest week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spinel. I know you know you can talk to me about anything. Your feelings included. Even if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think they’re out-of-pocket. I’m technically not here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, but I am here to </span>
  <em>
    <span>listen</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Universe,” she snapped at him still not looking, “I always do. You never make me forget it, ‘Spineeel~, I’m always always </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>here to listen to you because as self-proclaimed Mr. Perfect Savior of the Galaxy I know exactly what’s best for you~” She exclaimed in an over-the-top cartoony voice, immediately dropping it as she continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well maybe it’s not as easy for me as you thought okay!?” She shouted, her mood shifting once more as she pulled harshly on her previously neatly done pigtails (She had just decided on her new form too...). Looking down she pulled harder. “Maybe you shouldn’t even go at all, huh?” She looked up at him, her eyes huge and wet. “Maybe if you told everyone you didn’t need to go on this stupid trip, I wouldn’t be having this stupid meltdown.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now she’s blaming others again. He should’ve talked to her sooner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could say anything though, she looked down to take a deep breath before continuing, her voice rough. “And yeah. Maybe after all this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>just a stupid meltdown. Maybe I’m being ridiculous again. I know that. I know I’m being weak. But before when it was still fresh, I thought it wouldn’t matter. Your family doesn’t care about me being around anymore. You like me… apparently, supposedly. And I didn’t think I’d miss much back home since not much is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People on Homeworld would miss you though, right? Especially the Diamonds?” It seemed like a good place for him to jump in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mood rapidly shifted once again to a skittish demeanor. She was doing that a lot right now, huh…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohh well, they won’t mind if I’m gone- I-I mean, they might not even notice right?” Spinel rambled on, a nervous laugh escaping once or twice. “A-and wouldn’t it be a win-win on both sides too? I mean, they could use a break from me always being in the palace, and I’d be able to spend time with you… well, I guess I didn’t take into account you wanting me to stay with you huh? Though I actually wouldn’t have minded just staying out of sight and out of mind your whole expedition and watching you. It would’ve been a great comfort either way...” she rambled on, her voice rough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced up at him again, seeing his usual concerned expression at her like this. Non-existent breath caught in her throat, realizing she was warping her reality again, most likely coming off as manipulative. That had to be the vibe she gave off. A dry snort and giggle escaped her mouth, stretching her left arm under her right arm to push her hair back from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gosh. I’m really being a uh… what they say… real bitch aren’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven looked down near the end to see her harshly scraping her fingers against her left arm. He didn’t notice it being so rough before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven gingerly pulled her hand away from her skin, softly interlocking their fingers. “I already know for most people, they’d think that the way you’re acting would make you a… you know. I’ve seen it happen before to others. But I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ever</em>
  </b>
  <span>, think negatively of you for showing valid emotions from hurting,” he said in a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinel visibly prickled at the intense declaration he just gave. And, probably from the hysteria and her mood swinging, let out a genuine laugh. She covered her mouth, but more snorts accompanied by her signature laugh came out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I-I hope you know I wasn’t. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>gon’ go through with my idea. I almost never do I just. Was being impulsive as usual.” her voice was silvery as she sighed and wiped her eyes. “Really, I do need to try being with myself for a bit, right? Especially after that whole. Act, I just put on. I might find a way to bear with it, even without you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The previously let out lightbulb lit again atop Stevens head. Grinning, he pulled a box from under his bed and pulled Spinel closer to him as he pulled the top off. “I made something for you a while ago when I’d think you really needed it. And, well, now is probably the best time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Curious, Spinel peeked inside the box. It had that kit in it Steven had been practicing with maybe once or twice when she came over. Crocheting? Was that the name? Besides that, she looked inside shoving aside the leftover needles and huge yarn balls aside to see-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped. “Is that…!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven shone that large grin of his and laughed. “I made a mini Spinel!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, it did look a lot like her. It was a small pink bunny, with black bead eyes and a little pink dot in the middle of them. The bunny had darker colored pink ears with little bells on the tip to represent her braids. It also had bells on the tips of their pointed feet. And instead of the usual garments she wore, the bunny instead wore a miniature version of Stevens </span>
  <em>
    <span>organic jacket </span>
  </em>
  <span>over their tiny body, which she would frequently wear herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It took a lot of washes to get it to the appropriate size. And then it took another jacket because I made the last one too small. But now I can finally give it to you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinel didn’t answer. She just gently took the doll out of Stevens hands and stared at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hey,” he took one of her hands and interlocked their fingers again making her look up at him. “I don’t believe you when you said you were weak earlier. What you are isn’t weak, Spinel. You’re just not as strong as people put you on the standard of being. But that’s okay. I’ll love all of you until you’re at that point, even the weak parts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, smiling at her again. “So I think giving you a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to boost your confidence with something to remind me of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a good start.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinel let the tears run down her face even more. She didn’t know what to say. Instead, she opted on lightly launching herself onto Steven and wrapping her arms around his torso repeatedly. Steven didn’t hesitate to return it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I really think it will be… have fun on your trip, Steven.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will never not try and integrate my idea of Spinels new form into my writing<br/>Hope you enjoyed. Day 5: First Kiss should be out soon :))))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 15: Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuing the trend of doing the prompts on my birthday bbyyyy lez goooooooo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ow!”</p><p>Spinel was currently sitting on the counter, facing away from the kitchen area eating a box of donuts. But the familiar ring of her partner's high-pitched yelp immediately caught her attention again, making her head snap up to look behind her.</p><p>“Schteven-? Oh-” She nearly choked on the donut occupying the space of her mouth, forgetting it was there for a moment. After struggling a bit to cough it back down and then clearing her throat, she stretched to lean over the counter to get a better look at the floor, where he was sitting.</p><p>Sitting cross legged, Steven was seated in front of a pile of broken glass, His thumb in his mouth. When he brought it out, it looked fine to Spinel.</p><p>But then there was red fluid gushing out of his thumb at a slow pace almost as soon as he brought it out.</p><p>Steven tsked. “Aw maaan…”</p><p>Of course, Spinel knew what blood was. Steven told her about it before. She’s seen people injure themselves on-screen and have it spill out (she finds it strange though how in most of them it’ll spurt out in an impossible amount). It's also apparently what flowed out of his nose when they had their first real confrontation those years ago, now that she thinks about it. She gave a few good punches. That same liquid was oozing out of his nose, which explains why he looked so alarmed when she walked up to him... Apparently, it’s also the reason she doesn’t see Stevens' sword-girl friend during certain times of the month.</p><p>He won’t tell her exactly why though. But either way she hopes Connie's okay when it happens.</p><p>Though, this is the first time she's seen it in real life, coming out of someone clearly. And it's someone she knows at that. It's a lot more thicker than she thought. Especially since it comes out of people like a waterfall on screen. The room didn't smell any different so it must not be pungent. And even though Steven just has a tiny incision and it's coming out slowly, a lot is flowing out.</p><p>“I was finally getting around to cleaning up that glass I dropped earlier,” he explained, “And, well, it always slips my mind to put on gloves.” He looked up at the ceiling, pondering for a moment. “I always forget to not use the broom on the smaller pieces too… and to not pick up the big pieces by the pointy edges.” He stared at his gash at that last comment.</p><p>After a moment though, he just shrugged. “Don’t worry though, I’ll just heal it real quick so I can go and get th-”</p><p>“Oh na-na-na-na-na-na-na-nooooo~!” She stressed out as she stretched her hand out to Stevens mouth to cover it. “Ahem. <em> I </em>will be the one to help um. ‘Wrap up’ your nasty cut,” she said, making her voice as light and airy as possible.</p><p>“...What, Spinel?” He chuckled, moving to get a paper towel to put on his thumb as he humored Spinel a bit longer. “You <em> know </em> I could just heal myself right?”</p><p>“Oh come <em> oooon </em>, Sheik,” she swung her legs to the other side of the counter to face him properly. “Lemme give this ‘manual healing’ thing a try! What if I need it one day? What if one day your powers just… I don’t know, malfunction? Look, I don’t need to have a reason, just teach me something I wanna learn, pleeeeease?”</p><p>“...’Manual healing’!?” He couldn’t help it. He promptly burst out into laughter. It didn’t help that her voice had dropped several octaves saying it. “Okay, okay. Fine. It’s just a tiny cut after all, I’ll show you how to clean and wrap it up properly.”</p><p>Spinel let out a giant gasp before laughing. “Huehuehahahahaa! Alright, let’s go take a swing at fixing you right up.”</p><hr/><p>They had moved to the bathroom, which was where Steven had kept his first aid kit. He hadn’t used it in years, but it still had everything he needed in it. He had pulled everything you needed to clean a small cut on the sink and began guiding Spinel through the process.</p><p>“So, I just apply it on top of the little cotton puff?”</p><p>“Yeah. And then you dab it all over the cut before you press it on for a few seconds. You do this just to make sure it’s really clean before you move on.”</p><p>“So is it liquid soap then?”</p><p>“...Yes? Ah, it gets the job done, it doesn’t matter. Anyway, just pour it on and dab it.”</p><p>Spinel eyed the cotton ball carefully as she poured the liquid onto it, getting a bit of the residue on the floor. Then she lightly dabbed the ball onto his finger, making Steven wince a bit. Then she pressed the cotton ball onto the direct of the cut. Steven cringed very hard at that. “Ohh… <strong><em> huff </em></strong> ... <em>geez.</em> ”</p><p>Spinel shot up to his face then back down at the cut, beginning to panic. “What? What’s wrong!? Did I- did I press too hard? Was it too much liquid soap!? Oh gee I think I actually did put too much on but I thought it would be fine, ‘maybe more will make the cut heal fasta, right’-!?”</p><p>“No- no it’s okay Spinel! Putting this type of stuff onto an open wound will just sting a bit, but it just means that it’s working.” He held it up in front of her face. “See? It’s fine.”</p><p>“...Oh.” Breathing a sigh out, she punched Steven in his shoulder. “Well thanks for making me on edge now, you baby!”</p><p>Steven just snorted, one eye closed as he rubbed at his shoulder. “At least it’s not as bad as when I was younger. I thought it was the worst pain back then, but at least I’m <em> somewhat </em> bearing it now.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, just hold it together a little while longer, you scrub.”</p><p>Moving onto the next object, Spinel picked up a small tube. “Antibiotic ointment”...? She just tossed it back into the kit. “Eh, we probably don’t need to add anything else.”</p><p>Steven just shrugged. Fair enough.</p><p>She picked up the gauze roll that Steven had explained to her, and cut off a thin line of it big enough for his thumb. Almost commedically, she stuck her tongue out in laser-focus mode to line it up correctly.</p><p>One of her eyebrows quirk up when she’s concentrating, Steven noticed. He always thought it was the cutest thing…</p><p>Ugh, he really <em> is </em> too sacchrine to bear, isn’t he?</p><p>He heard a snipping noise and came back to notice Spinel had snipped the excess off and tucked the gauze into place. She leaned back a bit to look over her work. </p><p>Well, she at least thought it looked good. But she almost always holds the simplest stuff she does on an overly self-assured way. Regardless, she regally cleared her throat, her pigtails almost perking up in delight. “Ta-daaaa~” she waved her hands in an exaggerated jazz hand motion. “You’re all fixed up, as good as new!”</p><p>Steven eyed Spinels ‘manual healing’ as she put it. She actually did a pretty good job. He hasn’t seen himself bandaged in a long while, but the sight of his finger bandaged up from a small cut rang a lot of bells in his head. It was a familiar feeling. Nostalgic even…</p><p>Was it the high he was feeling talking, or would Spinel actually make a good mender?</p><p>“You know, it’s actually been almost a decade since I hadn't had to rely on my healing powers and just let my wounds sit and rest.” He flexed his fingers a bit in marvel of the nearly-forgotten feeling on his hand. “This might take some getting used to, but you actually did a good enough job I don’t think I’ll mind Spinel. I guess you could say, you even colored me impressed.” He put his finger and thumb on his chin and stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p>A smile grew on her face. “Well don’t you worry. Yer New Best Nurse Spinel will be here when you need an off day of healing yourself.” She stuck her tongue out at him and winked, a sideway peace sign in front of her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's a lot faster since apparently he heals himself on the inside too ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>tbh neither of them have any idea how to bandage up even a small cut lol they got so much wrong</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>